Goodbye Miracles
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Viviana is the first girl to join Soldier and on her journey with Zack Fair her partner, she will discover love, heartbroken, pain, and goodbyes. Will zack fall for his best friend or will he fall for Aeirth. Will vivi show her secrets in the end? or will she keep it to herself. Zack x oc
1. Prologue

character profile

**Name**: Viviana Anderson (Vivi for short or Vi)

**Age**: 15-22

**height**: 5ft

**weight**: 105

**Hair**: Strawberry blonde (Mostly pinkish) hair, goes to the middle of her back, bangs

**Eyes**: mako colored eyes

**Outfit**: solider outfit a little different is she wears a tank top shirt and tight pants but she can move in them. wears boots and gloves. Other clothes when not working

**Background Info**

Left her parents to go join Solider and become one of the first girls to pass the surgery. she met Zack and weren't on good terms fist but then they became really good friends. her mentor is Angeal

**Prologue**

"I don't see why its such a big deal for me to go become the first girl to join Soldier!" She yelled

"Because dear its too dangerous and you could die!" yelled the mother

"If she wants to go kill herself so be it I disown her!" he yelled the father

"Dad! Honey!" The daughter and Mother yelled

"Fine I see how it is you don't want me then I'm gone just like that!" Vivi yelled

Knock, Knock as the mother answered the door Vivi's Dad slapped her to the ground.

"Hello how can I help you?" asked vivi's mother

"We're here for Viviana anderson, and it looks I arrived at the right time," says the guy with spikey hair glaring at the father.

As a couple guys held back the parents Angeal the Mentor stepped up to the girl who was getting up. "Are you Viviana? he asked

"Depends on whose asking," she got up glaring at him

"Soldier" he says

"Then that is me what can I do for ya," she asked

"I got your letter and you are to become the first girl in soldier if you past the surgery," he says shaking her hand.

"alright lets go," she says walking out the door

He just nodded and him and the men followed suit, a couple of weeks in she met a boy one year older then her his name was Zack, Zack Fair. He flirted with her trying to get her to go on a date with him, she smacked him everytime he did, but eventually she became his best friend and she passed the surgery. She was teamed up with Angeal and Zack and she couldn't ask for a better team.


	2. where it all begins

Hey guys this is the remake of time for miracles, I really didn't like it and decided to rewrite it. Please enjoy and I don't own any of the characters except for Viviana or the game. 

**Vivi's pov**

I stood on top of the moving train that Zack and I were training on and of course Fair was late again. I looked up at the sound of a helicopter,

"About time Zack," I said to myself.

He jumped down and smirked at me, I rolled my eyes with a small smile spread across my face.

"About damn time Zack I've been waiting for about 10 minutes," I shoved him with a

laugh

"Oh my bad princess didn't think you could handle this on your own," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Call me princess one more... Viviana!" yelled are mentor.

I turned and gave him an innocent smile, "Focus Zack, Viviana," he says with a serious face.

I huffed as Zack growled at him "There are no shinra troops on this train understood," he says looking at us.

"crystal," I sighed turning to Zack who just smirked at me and slammed his fist to his hand.

We took off on the train, we started to be shot at. I felt like a dancing monkey doing this.

"Hello to you to," says Zack moving his hand from a shot

"Seriously is that the best welcoming gift you could give us?" I asked falling on my ass.

Zack laughed as he kept on running ahead of me, I sighed and ran after him. I flipped over him and knocked one of the men down, pulling out my twin blades.

"Come and get it boys," I yelled

I kept on knocking them down but when I looked back up one of them had a bazooka, my eyes went wide and I hit the deck. I looked up to see zack flying over their heads.

"Sure be a show off see if I care," I growled and flipped to the ground.

Zack smirked at me when he came down and I just smacked him in the arm "Show off," I laughed.

"Soldier second class On the job," he yelled loudly

We started to walk around the town when Zack's phone went off.

"Zack speaking," I looked over to him and smiled.

I listened in as they talked.

"Making progress Zack and what bout you Viviana," Angeal says from the other line.

I grabbed the phone from him " I'm doing great..hey," I said as Zack took the phone back.

"What's going on Angeal?" Zack started to say. "Why are we fighting shinra

troops?"

"There Wutai troops in disguise now head over there you two," says Angeal.

"Towards Sector 8," I looked at Zack as we started to walk.

"Clear a path?" Zack said in a questioning voice.

I looked over to see the troops with there dumb ass guns.

"So we can cut loose right?" I looked at Zack for answer.

he just hung up the phone and grabbed his sword.

"It's ShowTime," Zack said with so much enthusiastic.

we started to fight them off one by one.

"how you hanging in there Zack?" I asked while knocking down one of the troops. "I'm fine what about you?" he asked

"Just dandy," I grunted.

We finally finished them off Zack's phone started to ring.

"Piece of cake I'll make 1st in no time," He said in a cocky tone.

"Not if I make 1st before you," I laughed.

we ran up the stairs to see people running. I just smirked knowing that I would have this under control. we fought the big ass ugly thing and defeated it.

"oh yeah," I said yelling at the top of my lungs.

Zack just laughed until a sword was right his shoulder I turned to look.

"showing your back to the enemy... overconfidence will get you killed," says a deep voice.

"Zack!" I yelled as Sephiroth started to attack him

I ran into the fight as Zack got knocked to his back and sword broke into two.

"Your fights with me now Seph," I said pulling my twin blades out.

"You will not win girly," he laughs

I growled and ran at him we didn't let each other show any opening until he cut my face and kicked me into Zack. I groaned and felt Zack pull himself over me so he would be the one to be hit with Sephiroth's sword.

"Training over," I hear Angeal's voice

I looked around to see we were back in the training room, what the hell!

"Wha.. Why?" asked Zack.

"Yeah Angeal what's the big Idea?" I asked. he just walked past us

"Zack, Viviana embrace your dreams," says Angeal with his back turned.

we both looked him like he was crazy.

"If you guys want to be a hero you need to have dreams... and honor," Angeal said as he walked out of the room.

Zack started to rub the back of his head with the most adorable look on his face the confused look.

"haha so cute," I laughed and walked out of the room too.

"hey what is that suppose to mean," Zack says running after me.

"If you catch me I'll tell you haha," I said still running.

I ran from Zack for about 15 minutes until he knocked me down and I was underneath him

"GOTCHA!" yells Zack. I just kept on laughing until I realized that Zack was on top of me.

"Now what was it you were laughing about?" asked

Zack not letting me get away.

"I was just kidding I wasn't going to tell you," I laughed

"well see about that he started to tickle me until his face was really close to

mine.

I started to feel the heat rise up to my face. I looked at Zack his cheeks were getting red too. All I could do is stare into his Mako blue-green eyes. Zack started to lean in like he was going to kiss me, so I started to lean forward. We heard foots steps and knocked out of the trans as Zack got up and helped me up. He started to do squats and I was sitting on some circle thing watching him.

_did I really almost let my best friend kiss me, I can't like him right I mean it's against the rules to have relationships in soldier. Not that Zack likes me or I like him, get a grip Vi._

I shook my head and saw Kunsel come in.

"Hey Zack you seem a little on edge," says Kunsel.

"Can you blame me... all this training and no missions," Zack said while he

was still doing squats.

"Like there hanging you out to dry right Zack," I said looking at Zack.

"Exactly like that... you must be pretty busy with everyone off base," says Zack to the Kunsel.

"Wait off base... haven't you heard," the Kunsel starts. "there's been a mass desertion at Solider."

Zack stopped doing his squats and looked at me confused and back at the Kunsel. he told us about how one of the first left us and took a bunch of 2nd and 3rd classes with him.

"Zack, Viviana new mission," says on the over com.

"yes finally I tired of waiting around," I yelled

"Some real Action lets go Vivi," he says as starts to run.

we walked into a different room, I stood by Zack waiting for the new on what is happening.

"Zack, Viviana its good to finally meet you face to face," says the blonde guy

all dressed nice.

"Lazard, Director of Solider," he introduced himself.

"Hey," I said while shaking his hand.

he went to Zack and he smiled. "Heya," he says smiling at me.

Lazard started laugh but stopped and went towards the computer.

"on to business," he says serious tone.

Lazard pulled up a guys picture and data analysis.

"Solider first class Genesis," he says.

"A month ago he went on a mission in Wutai and now his is missing," says

Lazard.

I looked at Angeal who had his head down.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" he asked. I looked at him and back at Zack and then

back at him.

"Nopers," I said keeping a straight face.

"Not a clue," says Zack holding back a laugh at my answer.

"The mission is currently stuck in limbo that's where you guys will be," says Lazard.

"ugh to Wutai?" I asked

"yes this war has gone on long enough," says Lazard.

"I recommend you for first, you and Viviana," says Angeal.

I started to laugh and do my little happy dance.

"Angeal your the best," I said still dancing.

I look over at Zack who started to laugh

"Angeal! I love you, man Ange-. says Zack getting pushed away from Angeal.

"Don't make me regret this you two," says Angeal with a smirk.

"Sir!" we said in unison

"Once you guys are pack, you'll leave at once," says Angeal getting up.

I nodded my head and looked over at Zack one last time before heading out.

Well there ya guys go the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. losing a member

Hey guys I'm back and ready to go here's chapter two I hope you like it. I don't own Final fantasy 7 or any of the characters except for Viviana. Please enjoy and RxR XD

**Viv's pov**

I sat in my room getting ready for the mission and I kept on thinking about how Zack and I almost kiss.

I grabbed my boots and put them on. I walked out to see none in the hallway. I finally got to the lobby where Zack was waiting for Me.

"Zack you ready for the mission?" I asked as I high fived him.

"Heya Vivi, I'm ready for the mission lets head to Lazard," says Zack so excited.

I got to Lazard to see Angeal waiting for like usual.

"I'll be joining you as well," says Director Lazard.

"I'm counting on you two," he says in a calm voice.

"Sir!" we said in unison.

"By the way what is your two's dream... to become 1st is it?" asked Lazard. "No... To become a hero," says Zack as he puts his hands on his hips.

I laughed and looked at Lazard. "And yours is?"

I looked him "same as Zack's we have been deciding what are dream is since we first

started," I said proudly.

"Ah good, unattainable dreams are the best kind," Says Lazard.

I just looked at him funny and looked at Zack confused.

"Thanks?" said Zack

On the way to Wutai Zack and I were in the back seats as Angeal and the driver were in the front. the door was shut so he couldn't here us bickering if that was the damn case.

"So what were you really laughing about earlier Vi?" asked Zack looking straight into my eyes.

"you really want to know huh?" I said as I looked at him. he just shook his head. "Well I thought when you get that confused look on your face its cute," I said as I felt my cheeks heating up.

"ooo does someone have a crush on me," Zack jokes around.

I looked at him with a serious look. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't you'll never know," I said jokingly with a wink.

_Do I? I'm not sure I'm being extra flirty with him today not good, not good at all._

by the time I was done teasing him we landed and I jumped out before Zack could even say a word.

"Damn it's really pretty when it's at night time and the moon is out and bright," I said looking at the moon.

"yeah, yeah how romantic so what is the plan?" Zack asked

I went to turn around to yell at him if it wasn't for those stupid Wutai troops.

Zack and I fought them off as Angeal goes off on his own. we finally deafted

them all and walked on the path to go find Angeal.

"Hey Viviana what if I told you I liked someone and I don't know how acted around her or how to tell her if she might not like me back?" asked Zack.

"Are you feeling ok you never call me by my whole name?" I looked at him with a questioning face. "Well just be yourself everyone loves the way you are and if they freak out about it there not worth your time," I said with a smirk.

"Thanks Vivi your the best," Zack says rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem really Zack," I said as I turn around to face him.

I looked straight into his beautiful eyes. He started to walk closer to me while his eyes were still locked on to mine. He to close to me again I looked up to his eyes

right there. His chest so close to mine. he Leaned down like he was going to

kiss me again. I put my hands on his pecks leaned forward. I could not tear

away from his mako eyes for some reason.

"Zack what are we doin," I asked before he pushed his lips to mine.

we were like kissing each other for about 5 minutes. We heard some twigs brake and we broke away. I was breathing heavily from not having any breath. I looked at him and all he did was smirk.

"I knew you had a crush on me Vi," says Zack as he pants.

I looked at him and my face flush red on my cheeks.

"Whatever I don't know what your talking about," I said acting stupid and was in denial.

I looked back at him and smiled and turned to see Angeal just came around the corner.

"Come on you two stop lagging along," says Angeal as he walks away again.

I stuck out my tongue and started to walk away.

"maybe next time sweet cheeks we'll do it with tongue," says Zack as

he starts to laugh

"One don't call me sweetcheeks two Shut the fuck up Zackary!" yelled and ran after Angeal while Zack followed. I could feel me cheeks heat up badly.

"So Angeal what's the "Dumbapples"?" asked Zack as he ran to him.

"the official name is Banora white, the trees bear fruit at random time of the year," says Angeal.

"Because of that, the towns people affectionately call them Dumbapples," says Angeal again.

I looked at Angeal with the smile on his face.

"the farms had plenty to spare," says Angeal.

"Oh really so you stole them?" I asked with a giggle.

"We were poor, Viviana," says Angeal

"nice excuse," says Zack as he walks towards me I was ahead of

them after the story.

after talking about for a while Angeal shook his head at Zack.

"Honor can be quite a burden at times" says Angeal.

"And what exactly does that have to do with us," Says confused Zack.

I looked at Zack's face I couldn't help but giggle, he looked at me with an

eyebrow raised and turned back to Angeal.

"No story is not worth hearing," says Angeal as he crosses his arms.

"What... that's it," I said running after him as he laughs.

"yeah Well thanks a lot," yells Zack chasing after Angeal like I was.

We hid behind some bushes waiting for the orders.

"B unit will set of an explosion and then that's our cue," says Angeal crotched over.

"the diversion will allow us to infiltrate," says Zack looking at me.

"Right!" I said in a happy tone.

"I'll set off the bomb inside the fortress, You two will charge the front gate and...Angeal couldn't finish what he was saying cause of Zack.

"un-huh And, and, and, and," says Zack getting excited I just laughed at him of how happy he was.

"Indulge yourself," says Angeal.

"You got that's what we are best at," I said rubbing Zack's hair.

he just smirked at me and slapped my hand away.

"ah come on B unit... Zack says.

I look over to see Angeal pull his sword to the front of his face. I smiled and looked at Zack he was smiling too.

"you know Angeal we have never really seen you use that sword," I said before Zack could.

"Don't you think its sort of a waste?" asked Zack.

"use brings wear. tear. and rust," says Angeal smiling at us. "and that's a real waste," he finishes his sentence.

An explosion went off right after we talked. we nodded towards Angeal and jumped off the side of the cliff to the gate.


	4. looking really gloomy

Hey guys I'm back and with chapter three please enjoy and let me know what ya think, I don't own Final fantasy 7 or any of the characters except for Vivi. 

**vivi pov**

We finally got to the gate to see the Wutai troops were there too.

"Damnit seriously can we not deal with you guys right now," I growled as I ran at them.

Zack just laugh and began to attack them as so did I. After we finished them I had a few cuts on my arm but that was it we had to get through the gate. Zack's phone started to ring I looked at him while he answered it. I didn't listen in this time I was to excited to do that. he flipped the phone shut and we headed inside the gate. we fought off more Wutai troops I felt exhausted but I wasn't the one to complain like that.

"hey Vivi you alright," says Zack in a worried tone.

"of course I'm alright I'm all set to go," I said with a fake smile.

"ah huh sure you are just let me know if you get tired or if your in danger and you need help alright," says Zack talking way to much.

"About the Kiss that happened earlier um I..." I was cut off again by Zack but by a surprise. He was kissing me again but on the job. I pulled away and looked to see his smirk on his face again.

"What about the Kiss?" he said and started to walk away.

I was speechless, and couldn't think on what was going on in my head, I don't understand anything that was going on right now.

"Stop right there," says a voice out of know where.

Zack grabbed me by the hip and pulled me behind him.

"Who are you looking at the young girl in front of us.

"I'm Wutai's greatest warrior, and if you go any further I will have to fight you," says the little girl.

"A kid," was all I could say.

"you shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous... Go home to your parents," says Zack with his hand still on my hip. the girl started to pretend to hit him so Zack played along with her.

"Ugh you got me," Zack said.

I started to laugh as soon as she left.

"Wow that was just priceless," I said still laughing.

Zack just rolled his eyes and walked towards the door I followed after him. we walked in and looked around we stood there for a second till we saw dirt fall from the ceiling. we stepped back a couple of inches to see the anti-solider monsters that we heard about. we started to fight them dud it was hard since they were bigger than us. I was slicing with one of my twin blades and blocking with the other one. I got knock straight into the wall. I got back up and defeated one. Zack defeated the other one.

"Director Lazard, are you watching?" yells Zack. I just smiled at him and looked around.

we started to run and laugh we saw another one of those monsters.

"no time to play," says Zack.

we knocked it around couple of times to I completely knocked it down to the

ground. I walked towards it to see if it was dead. I got hit right in the ribs and

slammed up against a pillar. Zack was the next one to get hit trying to save

me. it was about to crush Zack till it was trashed by Angeal he looked at Zack

"That's one more you owe me," he says with a smirk. "you two lost your focus," he says looking at both of us.

"uh yeah,' says Zack.

he looks at Angeal's sword and starts to apologize.

"Oh sorry, if your sword got any wear tear or on it," says Zack in a sympathetic voice.

"you two are a little more than my sword but just a little," says Angeal pinching at his two fingers.

"Thanks," says Zack with a smile grabbing hold of Angeal's hand.

"Oh no Vivi are you alright," Zack says as he runs to me.

"OH yeah just a little scratch," I said grabbing one of the sides of my rib

cage and realized I was bleeding.

we walked out of the room back to the forest area, we got split up from Angeal and Lazard.

After we heard about the hero first class Sephiroth, We were now fighting a summon which was kind of easy with the fact of my rib cage hurting and kinda bleeding. Zack knocked it down and started to walk away with me. Sephiroth saved us from the summon that tried to attack us again.

"holy," was all Zack and I could say while Sephiroth walked past us and bent

down next to the warriors that were down.

"Genesis," says Sephiroth as he pulls off the thing around its head.

"the missing first class solider," I asked. "there Identical," as he pulled off the other one from its face.

"A Genesis copy," says Sephiroth in a deep voice.

"A copy, a human copy?" asked Zack.

"Where is Angeal," he started to raise his voice.

"I thought he was fighting around here," says Zack turning his back.

"Hmp so he's gone too," he says.

"What?" I asked as I pulled myself off the ground. "wait a second what does

that mean," I finished my question.

"It means Angeal has betrayed us too," he states.

"no way, I know what kind of guy Angeal is and he would never do that," yells Zack and then calms his voice.

I look at Zack as Sephiroth turned around again.

"Angeal wouldn't betray us, NEVER!" Zack yells again.

We got back to Solider I was laying in my bedroom on my bed when I heard a knock

on the door.

"Come in the doors unlocked," I said in a sad voice.

"It's just me," says Zack I smiled at him I was in my solider tank top and

some sweats.

Zack walked over to my bed and sat by me. He put his arm around me while I cried about Angeal.

"He was like my own dad he would never betray us right Zack?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah your right," Says Zack.

I smiled and looked up at him, I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. we were in sync again. Zack laid me down on the bed so that he was on top of me just making out with me. we would take breath here or there. He stopped and looked down at me. after 30 minute of kissing and being together Zack's phone started to ring. I looked at him and told me we had to go to the briefing room. we walked in to see Lazard. Zack ran over to him.

"Any word from Angeal?" asked Zack.

Lazard shook his head. "he hasn't even contacted his family," he says.

Zack and I sigh and I walk closer to Zack.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"a new Assignment," says Lazard looking at both of us.

"I want you to go to the home town of are missing first class solider Genesis," says Lazard.

we just looked at him funny.

"According to the parent's, they have no contact with Genesis," Explains Lazard. "they can't be trust," he states.

"why?" I asked walking behind Zack.

"there his family," says Lazard.

I look at Zack who was getting it now. he started to rub the back of his head.

"He'll go with you two," says Lazard.

"Tseng of the Turks," says a man with a black pony tail.

"This job is looking really gloomy," I said walking past Tseng.

"let me know when your ready to go," says Tseng with a serious face.

After like ten minutes of talking to Zack about what we should do we gave in and walked to the guy.

"Ready to go," asked Tseng.

"A routine job right?... No sweat," we both said.

"this was originally Sephiroth's mission with you but he put it down.

"They spoil him to much," says Zack as he walked up to Tseng.

"Why don't you say that to his face?" asked Tseng.

"uh.. No thanks," says Zack in a scared voice as he clapped his hands

together and tilted his head to the side a with scared smile. I just started to

laugh at him and so did Tseng kind of it was more of a haha done routine. we

hopped on to the helicopter to the village.

well there ya go I hoped you enjoyed it please tell me what ya think :)


End file.
